Hot Mess
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: I wasn't sure who she was, or what it was she was doing that had me so hypnotised, all I knew was I couldn't drag my eyes off her! Naitlyn, slight Nitchie, if you look real close, tilt you're head to the side and relax you're eyes!


_**A/N**_: Well I was getting rather the annoyed with the lack of Naitlyn ATM so I decided to write this!:D it's inspired by HOT MESS-cobra starship!:D

_**Disclaimer**_- you know the deal!

Reviews would be pretty cool!

333

I wasn't sure who she was, or what it was she was doing that had me so hypnotised, all I knew was I couldn't drag my eyes off her swaying body. She was dancing up on a table in the club that Shane and Jason had dragged me too. I had been making my way home when the erotic movements of her hips had pulled me back in. She held her arms up in the air, a glass bottle in her hand, and seemingly singing along with the Song blasting through the stereo.

She flung her head back, causing her curls to whip away from her face, letting me get a proper look at her. She had the most beautiful features. Her eyes were captivating Hazel, her cheek bones were defined with a body glitter, which also shimmered over her abdomen under the light. Her smile emphasised the plumpness of her lips and she had the cutest tulip nose.

Her hands twisted in the air and the rest of the guys in the club were mesmerised as she shimmed into a grouching position, before moving her hips in ways I didn't even know possible as she made her way back up into a standing position. There were other girls dancing on tables near her, but none looked as...hot as this chick did.

"_If you're dancing up on table's girl you go, you go, you got it girl,"_ she sang out pulling me in further with her melodic voice.

"Barron!" She called out jumping on someone who looked vaguely familiar. He chuckled, readjusting her position and weaving his way through the crowds, ignoring the grunts of objections from the fella's who had gathered around her.

"Hey Nate, long time bro," Stated a deep voice pulling me out of my trance, when I glanced in the direction the voice had come from; Barron stood in front of me, the girl on his back, who was now sporting his fedora hat and found the palm of her hand fascinating.

"Barron?" I questioned in disbelieve, I hadn't seen him since the final Jam at camp rock, two years ago. And now that I had got a better glimpse of the table dancer I found myself recognising her face.

"Yeah it's me," he laughed, holding out his fist for me to pump.

"You're a pretty damn good dancer!" I exclaimed to the girl wrapped around his back. She grinned at me giggling slightly.

"And you're not," She through back in my face, causing me to burst into laughter, nodding my head in agreement.

"Ever thought of going professional?" I questioned her over the blasting music.

"I already am," she smirked in triumph. "Caitlyn," She informed me holding out her hand. I grinned back at her, accepting her out stretched hand as she jumped of Barron's back and jumped over the bar.

"I'll be home at around four, don't wait up" she grinned at Barron, flinching backwards when he went to grab his hat back "Sorry dude, I wear this so much better than you do," she laughed, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yeah what ever, I'll be at home warming up the bed babe," He winked before walking away leaving her blushing like a school girl, come to think she probably was. Why was she working in a place like this? "And take you're car home, please don't walk this time!" he begged before leaving.

"So, how long have you and Barron been together," She glanced up at me, scrunching her eyes up under her hat, while she took the lid of a customers drink.

"We're not," she laughed, handing her customer their drink and walking back towards me.

"But...he just said..." I stuttered over my words, pointing my finger in the direction Barron had just left.

"He was kidding," she laughed "We live together, but Lola, his girlfriend, lives with us too," she shook her head giggling and taking a sip out of her bottle.

"How old are you anyway," I asked avoiding the last topic.

"Geez, the cops wouldn't ask you these questions!" she giggled, "nineteen, and you..."she asked trying to find my name in her head, and walking towards the next customer. They all seemed to know her, if the banter going on back and fourth between them was anything to go by.

"Nate," I filled in for her, "and I'm twenty, should you really be drinking that then?" I asked pointing to the bottle.

"What, Aqua?" She raised her eyebrow at me, causing my cheeks to redden.

"Oh," I laughed.

"So what's your deal? You don't look like the type who really wants to be in a club like this," she questioned me, popping up on the bar and stretching her arms, causing her cropped top to raise a little more and her dangling, treble clef, belly bar to glisten under the light along with the body glitter.

"I'm not," I huffed after I dragged my eyes away from her mid-drift. She nodded her head encouraging me to go. I let out an aggravated sigh before explaining myself, "My brother, Jason, is getting married tomorrow, and apparently he needed one last night of freedom"

"Ahh," she smiled in understanding, "Wait-is that Jason, as in Ella's Jason?" She questioned confused.

"Yeah...you know Ella?" I asked shocked.

"Well, yeah, I'm her bridesmaid tomorrow, electric pink dress and all," she replied shuddering at the thought of the dress. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm Jason's best man," I concluded with a sharp nod, "How do you know Ella?" I asked

"Camp rock," she shrugged jumping of the bar and going to serve the last few customers of the night. The club seemed to be clearing up but Shane and Jason didn't look like they were leaving too soon.

"Ahh," I nodded, mimicking her from earlier, "We didn't really talk though did we?"

"No," she shook her head giggling slightly, "I tried to avoid any conversation with you as much as possible,"

I couldn't help but feel offended as she handed the customer their change.

"Why?" I asked confused, causing her to look down blushing.

"Because," she stalled hesitantly, "I was so into you," she giggled lifting the empty bottles, and avoiding eye contact with me.

"You were into me?" I questioned in disbelief causing her to squirm under my stare, "Why did you not just tell me?"

"Hello?" She asked me shocked, "You're Nate Black, member of connect 3, I was just little old Caitlyn," she informed me leaning against the wall behind her.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow at her, "You really think I'd be that shallow, and you're far from just Caitlyn!" I informed her; she shrugged once again clearly embarrassed.

"How come you work here? Is it even legal?" I asked, looking around, trying not to make it too obvious that I was turning my nose up at my environment.

"My mommy's friend owns the place," she began to explain, as she wiped up the mess at the bar. I smiled softly at the use of the word _'mommy'_ causing her to have a child like essence. I've been working here since I was like eight," she continued, "As a waitress in the restaurant during the day, My cuteness riled in the customers-along with my mad dancing skills," I nodded my head slightly, "And when I was deemed old enough, I began working here, I get to sing and dance on my job-how awesome can it get?" she laughed.

"You could do it for an actual living?" I tried, I could tell I'd hit a sore spot as her smile dropped.

I opened my mouth to try and encourage her, when a very merry looking Shane and a disturbed looking Jason came towards me.

"You ready? Mitchie demanded I came home right now, right this instance, yea she can't resist me" He slurred, popping the collar of his shirt, before continuing; "Apparently she's ovulating, yep, she just can't get enough of the Shane." He finished before plopping on the stool beside me, "Hey, look, its you!" he shouted out, pointing at Caitlyn before conking out on the bar.

"Hey Cait," Jason laughed sitting down beside Shane and sending a glare my way, "Why did you leave me with him, how did you leave me with him? See this is why you're my best man and not alcoholic over here!" he exclaimed, pointing towards, a now snoring Shane.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know Caitlyn?" I demanded off no one in particular and receiving no answer. "Do you think you could handle getting Shane home on you're own so he can impregnate Michelle?" I asked chuckling, he nodded his head slightly.

"See ya Caitlyn, come on you Mitchie's waiting for you," he laughed, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm so Darn Hot!" he shouted throwing an arm up in the air, and began singing 'play my music' at the top of his lungs, "And a lyrical Genius!" he added as he left the through the doors.

"My brother ladies and gentlemen!" I announced to the empty club.

333

"I so was not into Tess," I argued back in disbelieve. I ran in the opposite direction at the sound of her shrill voice.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed, pushing her body away from the bar, leaning her arms against it, "You were so into her! You used to run away in embarrassment when she came you're way!"

"Yeah I ran," I agreed with her, "For my life!"

"Whatever you say," she murmured, raising her hands up in surrender. "Billy!" she said smiling, wrapping her arms around an overweight, short, man.

"Caitlyn!" he mimicked her jokingly and returned the hug, "You can go off now, and I'll clear up."

"You sure Bill? I can stay if you want!" She insisted, although she already had her bag on her back.

"No sweetheart go on, it's not often your leaving with a lad as nice as himself," he said, his Irish twang coming through.

"I-uh-we..." She stuttered over her words before I butted in.

"She really appreciates it sir," I concluded, with a swift nod of the head, placing my hand on her lower back and leading her out of the club.

333

"So were exactly are you parked?" I asked when we started to walk the cold streets of New York.

"Just around the corner, but I want to show you something first," she grinned, before running ahead of me across the street. I took a quick glance at either side of the road for traffic, before racing after her.

She give me a fleeting look over her shoulder, just as she ducked her way into an alleyway, leading me up a spiral staircase, in dingy looking condition. There were posters pasted across the peeling walls; advertising when certain bands would be at certain clubs.

"Trust me it gets better than this," She mumbled, as we reached the top and she slammed through two gray double doors, letting a stream of bright light erupt the staircase.

"Wow," I exclaimed, as I entered the massive room. It was a dance studio, a dance studio in pretty damn good condition. Caitlyn flung her over the shoulder bag in the direction of an empty corner and walked towards a dark looking room at the back of the studio.

Now that we stood under the artificial lighting, I was able to get a better look at Caitlyn. She was...beautiful, she looked, some how, pure and innocent. Even if she was standing in front of me in a cropped t-shirt, that stopped above her belly button. She had on ¾ length combats, and still had Barron's hat on.

"Nate," she called from the door of the room, pulling me out of my daze. "Are you going to check this out or not, or would you prefer to check me out instead?" She teased, placing one hand on her hip and raising her left eyebrow, "That-a-boy," she cooed as I walked towards her, my cheeks flaming.

"Once again...wow!" I exclaimed as I entered, what I now realised to be a recording booth. "This is cooler than the connect 3 studio!" I said racing around.

"Yeah well...it took time, but it's awesome right!" She exclaimed handing me headphones.

"So awesome," I said looking around in awe, "wait, you can produce?" I asked as I accepted the headphones, she shrugged giggling once again. "What can't you do, you sing, dance and produce! Let me guess, you act too!"

"No," she shook her head vigorously before looking down at her equipment sheepishly "What can I say, I'm a triple threat,"

"You can say that again," I murmured, placing the earphones over my ears, "This is Mitch, right?" I asked as a voice came through along with a melody, she nodded softly, biting her lip apprehensively, awaiting my feed back.

"Caitlyn, that's just, it's just W..." I started before getting interrupted by Caitlyn.

"Wow," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" I nodded my head.

333

"So how did you get this place?" I asked as we sat in the middle of the dance floor. Caitlyn defiantly had talent in more areas than one.

"I found it at a cheap price," she shrugged before pointing around the room, "I had to clean a few areas up and redesign corners, but it was all worth it in the end. I want to open my own dance and production school soon." She added, blushing slightly.

"Why don't you? It would be completely incredible!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, and completely expensive!" she sighed shaking her head, "I just can't afford too,"

"So is that why you don't do dance auditions?" I inquired off her. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her nose crinkled adorably.

"How do you know I don't?" she demanded offended. I raised my eyebrow at her causing her to cave. "I don't audition, because I don't get asked too,"

"Wait, you've got a manager right?" I asked, she looked at me for a few seconds before shaking her head in response. "References?" I tried, once again, she shook her head.

"If I'm going to make it, I want to make it by myself, on my own terms and if that means, being a teacher instead of being a professional dancer then, so be it!" She explained to me.

"You know, all you'd have to do is call my uncle brown and he'd sort you out." I asked confused, she nodded her head, taking a deep breath.

"Yea, but I want to do it myself Nate, I don't do charity," She shrugged getting up and walking towards the Stereo in the corner of the room and flicking through the stations.

"Caitlyn, it wouldn't be charity! It would be someone speaking the truth and helping build the foundations for the future you deserve!" I exclaimed walking towards her. She wouldn't turn around to face me so I had to settle for talking to her back. "Caitlyn, I'm sure you'd be a fantastic teacher and I'd help you set up your school...if that's what you wanted, but I know its not. You're too damn good to settle for that!" I exclaimed, Caitlyn still refused to turn and face me as she flicked impatiently through the stations on the radio. "Would you stop...would you look at me Caitlyn?" I snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face me.

As she finally faced me, her bottom lip was trembling and tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"N-n-nobodies cared that much before," she hiccupped, trying to control her tears, before letting out a frustrated laugh, "How sad's that? A complete randomer cares more about me than anybody in my actual life," She asked glaring up at the ceiling.

"Come here," I said softly, as her body started to shake when the sobs finally broke through and she vigorously wiped her tears away. "Maybe you just haven't let anybody get that close? Maybe you're still as stubborn as everybody said you were back at camp!" I replied wrapping her up in my arms and rubbing her back soothingly. For some odd reason I felt like I had to protect this girl, I felt like us meeting was fate or something.

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" she giggled out, lifting her arms up to her chest and hiding her face in her hands. I chuckled slightly pulling her closer. "And who the hell told you I was stubborn?" She demanded offensively causing me to chuckle once again.

"Now that would be telling..." I laughed causing her to raise her eyebrow at me, "Well no one, but it was pretty obvious, don't you think?" I asked her

"I'm so not stubborn," she murmured into my chest.

"Yes you are," I shot back.

"No I'm not," she stressed again, clearly getting annoyed.

"See! You're too stubborn to flipping admit you're stubborn," I argued back. She backed away from me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm a mess," she moaned, wiping the mascara from under eyes, and trying to control her blush as she stared in one of the full length wall mirrors.

"Yeah, but a hot mess," I joked, making a reference to the song she had been dancing on tables too.

"Yeah right," she muttered. Just as I was about to object she turned around to face me again, but covered her face with her hands. "this is so embarrassing, I've never cried in front off anyone before!" She shrieked out.

"I'm in love with Mitchie," I blurted out, causing Caitlyn to look up at me confused and in total shock "I thought if I shared a personal part of my life, you might be slightly less uncomfortable." I shrugged.

"Well I'm not!" she snapped, holding her head and sliding to sit on the floor, "As in Mitchie Torres, as in Mitch, as in my Mitch?" she demanded of me, I nodded my head slowly before joining her on the floor, "As in you're sister in law Mitchie?" she asked shocked.

"Yes Caitlyn! That Mitchie! The only Mitchie either of us know! The one who's probably sleeping beside my brother right now," I roared in frustration.

"Wh...When?" she asked confused.

"Since I met her at camp rock for the first time," I sighed, leaning my head against the mirror. "But Shane seen her first, she was his, his girl with the voice." I stated shrugging, "That is why I avoided you so much back then, not because I didn't want to talk to you, if I talked to you it would automatically lead back to Mitchie!" I explained.

"Are you still in love with her," Caitlyn asked rubbing her temples.

"I was...until her and Shane started to try for a baby," I paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "It was as if I had been punched in the chest! It felt like what I presume Venom would feel like pumping in your body. But when I seen how much Mitch wanted it, my feelings towards her and Shane's relationship changed. He made her happy in a way that I couldn't...ever!" I explained "But that doesn't mean it still doesn't kill me to see them acting all cutesy. I actually think it might hurt me, just as much as it hurts Shane too see Mitchie crumble every time the pregnancy tests turn negative."

Caitlyn stared on dumbfounded by my confession; I clicked my tongue slightly trying to stop the awkward silence that fills the air.

"Well, on the bright side it made for some kickass number ones!" I exclaimed.

"Oh My God! Jessie's girl" She gasped.

I stared at her in silence before blinking blankly at her.

"No," I dragged out the word, "That would be a No. 1 hit of the eighties for Rick Springfield"

"No, I know that, what I mean is Shane's Jessie!" she exclaimed, "You have to let me record you doing that song, do you know how raw that would be? How real?"

333

Caitlyn held up her fingers to me, slowly bringing each one down at a time before giving me the nod to go ahead.

"_Jessie is a friend, _

_Yeah I know he's been _

_a good friend of mine, _

_But lately something's changed,_

_That ain't hard to define _

_Jessie's got him self a girl_

_and I wana make her mine"_

I belted out, while attempting to play along on the guitar, strumming what I presumed was the right cords. How Ironic is this...I was singing about how much I wanted_** 'Jessie's'**_ girl while playing on _her _guitar!

Caitlyn placed her headphones on and began to grin slightly as she nodded along, hitting various buttons every so often. Caitlyn's reaction encouraged me to go a little further with it, making the song into my own.

"_I play along with the charade _

_There doesn't seem to be a_

_reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty, _

_When they start talking cute, _

_I wana tell her that I love her _

_But the point is probably moot"_

And even though I knew the lyrics were so true, they didn't leave that sting they used to anymore. It was as if singing this song helped me to finally let my feelings go for Mitchie and let her be happy with Shane.

333

"Do you think Shane or Mitchie know?" Caitlyn muttered to me as she tried to bring the recording up. I pulled a pained expression, as I strummed carefully on the guitar.

"They never told me...but I know they both did," I concluded, "That's why they eloped when they got married, not because they didn't want the paparazzi to find them." I shook my head and place the guitar on the floor. "And if it hadn't been me with Mitchie the night she had the miscarriage, I probably wouldn't know they were trying for a baby." I sighed getting up of the stool.

Caitlyn stared at me in shock, trying to open her mouth to object only to have nothing come out.

"Did you and Ella know about the baby?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly still miffed at the fact that I hadn't met Caitlyn before this.

"Yeah but..." She stammered out. I crossed my arms expecting her to tell me her excuse, "Yeah, but me and Ella are Mitchie's best friends, we probably knew before Shane even knew!" She finished, also crossing her arms, looking rather smug of herself.

"Sure, but I'm Shane's Brother!" I exclaimed, "I think I caused the miscarriage," I mumbled sitting down opposite Caitlyn.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" She whispered turning to face me.

"If she hadn't been so worried about hurting me, she wouldn't have been stressed, not causing the baby distress," I shook my head.

"Hey," She said sternly, bring her fingers to rest under my chin, lifting my head up to look at hers. "It wasn't stress that caused Mitchie to have that miscarriage, you and I both know that, Shane knows that, the only person who can't accept it is the person who really needs to, but I think we both know how hard that would be to accept." Caitlyn finished shaking her head.

"I know, I just, I wish I could help her in some way, but I'm a dude, I can't get pregnant and I'm a rockstar not a Doctor, so I can't do much in that department either," I chuckled slightly.

"Firstly you're a pop star," she teased, nudging me with her shoulder, "And secondly," she started before hesitating, "I know you mightn't be able to help Mitchie, but I was thinking, that possible, maybe, I might be able to help her out." She finally admitted, scrunching up her facial features and wringing her hands together.

Silence filled the recording booth as I started at Caitlyn in shock.

"Wait," I started knitting my eyebrows together in confusion, "Are you telling me that you're willing to be Mitchie's saraget?" She nodded her head softly, biting her bottom lip, "You do know you'd be carrying the spon of Satan? Known to you and me as Shane" She giggled slightly, nodding her head gently.

"Yeah," she sighed dramatically, "But sometimes you have to take one for the team," she joked, "And if it makes Mitch Happy, then I'll be happy too." She concluded, shrugging.

"Do you think Mitchie would go for it?" I asked her softly.

"Probably not, but trust me, I can be very persuasive" She said seriously, before adding a wink causing me to erupt into laughter.

333

"So Miss Caitlyn, have you a date for the wedding tomorrow?" I asked her, my hands clamped behind my back as we made are way towards were she was parked, stopping as we reached her car.

"Well," She started, tilting her head to the side in the adorable way she did, causing her curls to cascade over her shoulder. "I was planning to cop of with the Best man, but I heard he's a Rockstar, you know how they can be," She joked, opening her door while giggling.

"Yeah, I heard he's a bit of a dickhead as well," I nodded, talking a step closer to her, "Popstars the type you want to go for, especially the cute sensitive ones," I said taking another step closer to her, so close that I could feel her hot breath on my face.

"Yeah, I don't think I can get it on with Kevin, Ella might be slightly offended," She said snapping her fingers in disappointed. "Oh you meant you, silly me," She taunted me.

I fake laughed, moving my head down to capture her lips with mine before she stopped me, placing her hand on my chest and pushing me back.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm not you're second choice am I?" She asked, looking down and avoided my eyes. "I've always came runner up to Mitchie, and I'm sick of it so, if that's what this is you can just..." She began ranting only to be caught of guard, as my lips collided with hers.

She let out a shocked sigh, before melting against me and letting her hands fly up to get tangled in my curls pulling me closer to her and leaned against the frame of her car.

"Does that answer you're question?" I asked breathlessly as I backed away.

"If this was some cheesy 60s' movie, yea it would, but real life in 2010? No, all it does it prove that your a pretty damn good kisser." She snapped.

"Thanks..." I grinned, causing her to roll her eyes at me. "Caitlyn," I sighed softly, lifting my hand up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, "You have officially convinced me that there is such a thing as love at first sight." I chuckled, caressing her cheek with my hand. "You're an amazing dancer, beautiful on the inside and out, And truly understand the meaning off friendship," I continued as a blush flushed her cheeks. "And Damn, I'm mesmerised by you're Snake hips!" I exclaimed causing a grin to break across her face.

"Okay," She whispered, placing her lips softly against mine, "Night Nate," she smiled as she climbed into her car.

"See you at the top of the aisle Caity," I chuckled, closing her door behind her. She grinned at me, waving as she left the parking lot leaving me grinning like an idiot.

_Yes, Caitlyn Gellar was most defiantly a hot mess._

_333_

_**A/N: Well that turned out a lot more weirder than I thought it would! **__You know what to do!;)_


End file.
